Always Safe With My Giant Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel has a nightmare, she turns to two aliens who will always protect her. Rated T for my OC's nightmare. Tickles included! Some spoilers for the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "Something Zombozo This Way Comes".


**Something that occurred to me and I wanted to write it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Always Safe With My Giant Friends**

Rachel came into the front door after a long day at work and then dealing with bullies and just a whole bunch of junk. She came into the door with a massive headache and her back and shoulders ached. Going upstairs, she quietly moved about as everyone else was sleeping, since it was eleven o'clock at night. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep after a moment.

* * *

She was in a place she didn't want to be in. That much she knew as she began running to get out of there and saw the aliens. "Guys!" she said. "We've got to get out of here!"

They didn't make a sound, but all of a sudden, they turned to Rachel and their faces changed to look like clowns with wide, lifeless eyes and teeth-filled grins that weren't pleasant. She was horrified as they reached towards her and started walking towards her. She ran in the other direction but the same thing was happening to all the aliens and then she ran into a room that looked like a death ward with three bodies covered in sheets. Suddenly, the bodies sat up and the sheets fell down and Rachel saw the three were Kyber, Vilgax, and lastly, Rook. They turned to her and she saw that they were changed, looking like zombies as they came closer.

"Join us," said a creepy voice and she looked up to see Zombozo, cackling at her. "Join us." The aliens turned zombies came closer and were almost at her when she let loose her loudest scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Rachel bolted awake, still screaming and then stopped, panting to get her breath back and she swallowed, feeling how raw her throat was. She had really screamed badly if her throat was now bothering her. Her t-shirt was soaked with sweat and so she got up to cool off and change her t-shirt. Then, she checked on the aliens and found them all to be asleep and safe and remembered Rook was on a mission. Sighing, she went back to her room and looked at the slide that would take her to the T'okustars' room. Making up her mind, she slid down the slide, landing on the bed and she looked up to see the light was on and both brothers were awake, checking the perimeters on the computers.

"Guys?" she asked and they turned to her.

"Rachel? Are you alright? We heard a scream," said Ultimate Way Big.

She looked up at them. "I had a nightmare," she said, her voice very hoarse as she now rubbed her throat to try and soothe it. Way Big left the room and came back with some throat spray.

"Open up, kiddo," he said and she did as he sprayed the medicine down her throat. "Okay, swallow."

She did and the medicine coated her throat, which helped it to stop hurting so much. Ultimate Way Big picked her up. "What was your nightmare about?" he asked.

She shuddered. "Zombozo turning all of you guys into zombies," she said, shivering at the thought.

Rachel felt the oldest brother gently place her on her stomach on the bed and then used his thumbs and rubbed her shoulders and back gently, pressing slightly into her sore muscles to get her to relax as Way Big stroked her hair. The soothing gestures were enough to make Rachel sleepy, but she was still upset over her nightmare and the brothers noticed.

"Time for a tickle cheer-up," Way Big whispered to his older brother, who nodded and gently nudged Rachel's shoulder, making her turn on her back and sit up.

"Thanks, guys," she said.

"You're welcome," said Ultimate Way Big. "But we're not done yet."

Rachel's mind was a little slow since she was tired, but suddenly she was pinned gently in Ultimate Way Big's hand and she saw them grin at her and then felt the older brother start tickling her feet, making her burst out in laughter.

"Hey!" she cried out, but kept laughing and suddenly Way Big began playfully tickling her shoulder blades, which made her start squirming as then the brothers playfully tickled her neck and her stomach, also playfully poking her sides and ribs.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Rachel giggled and laughed as the two brothers tickled her.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Way Big teased. "We have a super-ticklish victim, brother."

"Indeed, brother," said Ultimate Way Big as he gently lifted Rachel's shirt to the bottom of her ribcage and pressed his lips to her stomach and humming, making her squeal with laughter as she tried to get away, but Way Big was tickling her neck, so she was helpless to get away from brothers who were tickling her to pieces.

Finally, they stopped and she breathed hard to catch her breath as Ultimate Way Big held her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said and then looked sheepish. "But, um, would it be okay if I stayed with you guys for the rest of the night?"

Both nodded and went back to bed, settling down on it and placing Rachel on the pillow between them and tucking her in affectionately. Yawning, Rachel snuggled down and closed her eyes.

"Remember, kiddo, you're always safe with us," said Way Big.

"No creeps will get you with us around," said Ultimate Way Big.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, guys," she said and fell asleep. The brothers also fell asleep too as the night became peaceful again.

* * *

**How was it? Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
